


Keep Me in Heaven - a Newspaper NSFW One-Shot

by MusingsFromMars



Series: RWBY Love Diaries NSFW Requests [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Blake is stressed and her gfs try to help, Don't copy to another site, F/F, From my nsfw writing tumblr, Multi, One Shot, Soft af, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, rwbylovediaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusingsFromMars/pseuds/MusingsFromMars
Summary: "Weiss and Ruby hadn’t said anything yet, but they could tell Blake was not having a good day at work today. She was usually the courteous type when taking orders, but her voice had sounded monotone every time she spoke to someone other than one of them. This was especially strange considering this was one of those rare occasions where all three of them were working together. They usually had a lot of fun on days like this, but something was bothering Blake, and Ruby and Weiss had no idea what it might be."Requested by same-old-cliche on tumblr. Send your request to rwbylovediaries on tumblr!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: RWBY Love Diaries NSFW Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037460
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Keep Me in Heaven - a Newspaper NSFW One-Shot

Weiss and Ruby hadn’t said anything yet, but they could tell Blake was not having a good day at work today. She was usually the courteous type when taking orders, but her voice had sounded monotone every time she spoke to someone other than one of them. This was especially strange considering this was one of those rare occasions where all three of them were working together. They usually had a lot of fun on days like this, but something was bothering Blake, and Ruby and Weiss had no idea what it might be.

Then Blake spilled a drink all over herself, and that seemed to be the last straw for her. “Dammit!” She exclaimed, her white shirt now plastered brown, her jeans blotted with coffee.

Ruby rushed over, Weiss close behind. “Are you okay?!” She asked. “Are you burnt?”

“No, it’s fine,” Blake responded dryly, pushing past them both, heading to the back room.

Ruby and Weiss exchanged worried glances. “Something’s wrong,” Weiss said.

“Should we talk to her?” Ruby asked.

Weiss nodded, taking her hand. “I think she might need it.” They both made their way to the back to check on their girlfriend.

They knocked on the door to the employee bathroom. “Blake?” Ruby called. There was no response at first. “Can we come in?”

After a brief silence, they heard Blake call back to them. “Please…”

Weiss and Ruby smiled at each other, then opened the door, shutting it behind them.

Blake stood leaning her back against the wall, her stained white shirt unbuttoned, revealing a peek at her black bra. She had her arms crossed, eyes trained downward. Weiss immediately went to Blake’s shirt, checking if there was any chance of salvaging it, but the stain was probably forever. “I’m sorry your shirt’s ruined,” she told Blake.

Blake chuckled halfheartedly. “It’s fine. I have other shirts.”

“What’s wrong?” Ruby asked, putting a hand on Blake’s shoulder. “You’ve seemed off all day and we’re worried.”

Blake looked at Ruby softly, then closed her eyes and sighed. “I just…” She ran a hand through her short black hair. “I feel so…burnt out. Trust me, I love working with you two, but it’s just…work, plus classes…it feels like too much.”

Ruby nodded, putting a hand on Blake’s cheek. “We understand, Blake—” She then noticed how cold Blake’s cheek felt to the touch. “Blake…were you crying?”

Blake sighed, as if frustrated that Ruby could tell, and she began to break down again. “Maybe…”

“Babe…” Ruby reached up and hugged Blake’s neck.

“Here, let’s get you out of this outfit,” Weiss said, pulling off Blake’s shirt.

Blake leaned against Ruby while letting Weiss take her shirt off. “I don’t have a spare outfit.”

“Your skinny jeans from a couple days back are still in the back of my car,” Weiss said, blushing at the memory of their last _time_ , on a rainy evening trip to a hiking trail that turned steamy.

“And I have your hoodie,” Ruby reminded her. “The one I stole, you know? You’ll be all good.”

“Thanks,” Blake muttered. “But…I really don’t want to keep working. I need a break.”

“You deserve a break,” Weiss agreed, bunching the shirt into a ball and setting it aside.

“Do you want us to run and get your change of clothes?” Ruby asked.

“Stay here for now,” Blake said, reaching out and hugging Weiss, now with one girl in each arm. “I need my girls right now.”

Weiss smiled, leaning her cheek on Blake’s bare shoulder, her skin soft and cool. “I mean, you’re the shift lead, so I’m sure you’ll give us a break.”

Blake giggled. “I approve of this extra break.” She was quiet for a beat, and then groaned. “Okay, I really tried, but these wet jeans are driving me crazy and I can feel the coffee soaking through to my underwear.”

“So, you’re saying you need help taking your pants off?” Ruby asked, giggling.

“If you’ve ever tried taking off wet skinny jeans, you know it’s better to have assistance,” Blake joked.

“Speaking from experience, Blake?” Weiss joked.

Blake rolled her eyes and unbuttoned her jeans and kicked her shoes off. “Just help me, you goofs.”

“Don’t mind if I do,” Ruby teased, kissing Blake’s cheek before helping tug Blake’s jeans down.

Blake leaned against the sink to steady herself, the wet fabric clinging to her despite their collective efforts. “Come on,” Blake grunted, laughing at how ridiculous this all seemed.

Weiss yanked, trying her best to help. “We can’t get them over those sexy hips of yours,” she joked. Blake’s black panties were now visible, but her jeans were just now getting tugged to her knees.

After another minute of struggling, Blake’s jeans had been removed. “Nice,” Ruby quipped, hanging the jeans on the hook on the door.

Blake sighed, putting her hands on her bare hips. “Weiss, would there happen to be a spare pair of underwear in the back of your car, too?”

Weiss giggled. “I don’t believe so. It’s either coffee panties or go commando.”

“I think I know which you two would want me to choose,” Blake joked, then hooking her thumbs under her waistband and pushing her underwear down, bunching it in a ball, and tucking it in the pocket of her jeans.

Weiss and Ruby both stared shamelessly at a now bottomless Blake, and Blake was well aware of that. “What, been too long since you’ve seen my butt?” She asked.

Weiss chuckled, her face noticeably pink. “It’s been a few days.”

“Should we go grab your new set of clothes?” Ruby asked, as if hoping to get a different answer other than yes.

Blake smirked at them both, then got an idea. She reached over and clicked the lock on the door. “Wouldn’t you two rather enjoy your break more?”

Weiss turned from pink to red, while Ruby bashfully messed with her hair. “I was about to ask…” Ruby muttered quietly, smiling.

Blake sighed, turning back towards them and undoing her bra, hanging it up as well. “If I’m being honest…I really want the attention.”

Weiss smiled, approaching her and putting a hand to her cheek. “You want attention from your girls?” She asked.

Blake put her hand over Weiss’, pressing it against her cheek. “Please…I need to just forget about how much everything sucks and just…let my lovers love me…”

Ruby came over and put an arm around Blake’s waist. “We can do that for you, babe.”

“You sure?” Blake asked, her face heating from the close proximity to her girlfriends.

Ruby answered that question with a kiss, throwing her arms over Blake’s shoulders and locking her lips in a deep kiss. Weiss got closer and began leaving light kisses on Blake’s neck and shoulder, all while groping her butt with one hand and gently trailing the other down Blake’s soft stomach. Blake moaned softly into the kiss with Ruby, lifting her up into her arms, Ruby wrapping her legs around her.

Blake carried Ruby toward the sink and sat her on it, while Weiss came up behind Blake and hugged her, her soft hands continuing to move gently across her body. She then reached down, hand moving from Blake’s stomach to between her legs, and she ran finger lightly down Blake’s core, careful to only barely touch her sensitive bud.

Blake broke away from Ruby’s kiss to moan with approval, then stare up at Ruby, who smiled down at her. “We love you, Blake,” Ruby whispered, cupping her cheeks.

“I….ah!” Blake moaned a little louder as Weiss traveled closer to her entrance. “I love you both, too. So much…”

“Ready, Blake?” Weiss asked, teasing the very edge of Blake’s entrance.

“Yes,” Blake sighed, her hips rolling back a bit in response to Weiss’ touch. “Please.”

Weiss kissed Blake’s back, reaching up and holding Blake’s breast with one hand while pushing into her with the other, two fingers sliding flawlessly into Blake’s wet core.

Blake cried out before being captured into another kiss from Ruby, the shorter brunette deepening the kiss, turning her head to allow their tongues to meet and push against each other. Blake squeezed her eyes shut, sinking into Ruby while pleasure began to spread throughout her body from Weiss’ movements. Weiss had already found Blake’s sweet spot and was massaging it incessantly, making Blake’s knees quiver as she leaned forward, putting more weight on Ruby, relying on her to keep her upright.

Weiss leaned her head against Blake’s back, focusing on giving Blake every ounce of pleasure she could offer. “You’re so gorgeous, Blake,” she murmured, squeezing one of the tall brunette’s nipples with her free hand. Blake responded with a muffled moan, which allowed Ruby to take advantage, pushing her tongue further into Blake’s mouth, grabbing handfuls of Blake’s hair to press into her harder.

Soon enough, Blake’s moans became louder and more urgent. Ruby opened her eyes to look at her, but suddenly Blake broke away from the kiss, trails of saliva still connecting their mouths as Blake’s eyes went wide. “Oh fuck, Weiss, I’m close!” She exclaimed.

“Cum for us, love,” Weiss said quietly, biting her lip as she sped up, trying to rub as fast as she could.

“Look at me,” Ruby said, holding onto Blake’s cheeks. Blake obliged, looking into the girl’s shining metallic eyes as her breaths became quicker and more shallow.

It was then that Blake felt her body slip into total euphoria, her orgasm hot and intense. “Ruby! Ah, Weiss! I love you!” She exclaimed, her forehead pressing against Ruby’s while she put a hand over Weiss’, pressing it against her chest. “Oh my gods! Ahh!”

Weiss felt Blake’s climax, trails of wetness running down her forearm as she began to slow her movements, her head in a fog from the second-hand euphoria. Once she felt Blake’s body relax, she drew her fingers out of her, stood up, and wrapped her arms around Blake’s body.

Blake caught her breath, then reached up and hugged Ruby by the neck, burying her face into her cheek. “I love you both…so much…” she whispered, breathing heavy and slow.

Ruby hugged her back gently. “How do you feel?” She asked.

“Like I’m in heaven,” Blake said, low and tired.

Weiss kissed the back of Blake’s neck, holding onto them both. “Then we’ll keep you here, for as long as you need.”

“Thank you, my loves,” Blake murmured, then relaxed into their arms, resigning to the warmth and love she could always rely on her girlfriends to provide.


End file.
